


Quick Twitter Fic: Power, Girls

by DraceDomino



Series: Quick Twitter Fics [4]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Quick Twitter Fic series all come from suggestions given to me over on, naturally,Twitter.Follow me there if you'd like to keep an eye out for the next time I open submissions.This prompt: In her new Power Girl persona, Kara can't help herself - she just HAS to turn her friends into cocksleeves, willing or not!
Relationships: Jessica Cruz/Kara Danvers
Series: Quick Twitter Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Quick Twitter Fic: Power, Girls

Power, Girls  
-by Drace Domino 

“K...Kara! Just what do you think you’re doing?! Stop that!”

“Not gonna happen, Jess!” Kara Danvers grinned, bearing down on her friend as she suddenly bucked forward. After Jess’ immediate, sharp cry filled the air and faded into silence, the newly-reimagined Power Girl started to thrust her hips. While the moaning Green Lantern was stuffed with over a foot of glorious Kryptonian cock, Power Girl surged with tremendous pride and an unwaivering ego, holding her friend even tighter while continuing to fuck her into the dirt. “You can’t leave me out of the fun, not when I’ve got this cool new look and cool new dick!”

None of the girls really knew what happened to Kara to turn her into such an uncontrollable force of horny pleasure. The Power Girl alter ego was bad enough with her reckless disregard for others and her constant bathing in the limelight, but this?! This was too far! As Jessica braced herself on her hands and knees, wincing as the Kryptonian’s member rutted her hard and fast from behind, she gazed across the rooftop where she had fallen prey to her old friend, looking at the chaos left in her wake. Karen and Barbara were the first to get used, and were now both laying in naked, unconscious states with their bodies absolutely filled with alien cum. Pussies and asses were left overflowing while their bellies bulged, draped across one another like the discarded toys they were. Meanwhile, Diana and Zatanna were left close at hand and soon-to-be used - frozen in a block of ice thanks to Power Girl’s frost breath. Pretty soon, Kara would be turning her attention to the two of them...but for now, it was Jessica’s turn.

“Y...You...don’t want to do this, Supergirl, pleaaaa--” Jessica’s typically sweet voice was kicked into a sudden scream, her eyes crossing as she clapped her hands against the rooftop. Her body spun into a sudden, intense orgasm that made her convulse and spasm, that tiny pussy quivering around the throbbing, obstinate rod of her former friend. As Jessica’s body was forced into a state of bliss she didn’t ask for, Power Girl just beamed, looming forward and fucking her all the harder.

“Don’t make me tell you again - Supergirl’s gone,” she hissed against the back of her friend’s throat, just as she pushed forward one more time. With that, the tip of her dick started to pulse with an immediate rush of cream, and that warm, white delight surged forward into yet another of her friend’s tender pussies. “Power Girl’s the only one left, and all of you bitches belong to her!”

If Jessica even heard her words, it was hard to tell. The soft spoken, sweet young woman simply drooled as Power Girl flipped her over and yanked her dick free with a loud, wet pop, and casually scooped her up onto a shoulder. After dropping Jess on the pile of used toys with Karen and Barbara, the twisted Kryptonian turned to the final pair - the two she’d been looking forward to fucking the most.

Within their cage of ice, Zatanna and Diana just watched with frightened eyes, their nerves twisted to frozen knots over worrying just who Power Girl’s next victim would be.

The End.


End file.
